


The Tardis Chronicles

by DekuFox, thecamelotcrew



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuFox/pseuds/DekuFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weston Song and Alyssa Tyler are the children of the Doctor, who they have never met.  Weston never really cared about who his father was but Alyssa did care about her parents. Then one day they end up with the tardis after a devastation with cybermen and daleks. What will they do, and when will they do it? Because all it takes to bring you to a place in the tardis it is when and where</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

Note 1-the tardis chronicles 

My name is Weston and I am somewhat different (you will find out later). I am the son of River song so naturally I've been around Torchwood a lot. That also meant a man traveling through time and space has been completely plausible to me. I never really wanted to know who my father was I really didn't care. My mum did tell me he was a man that lived in a blue telephone box. I would always say something along the lines of "pretty poor man, " but 

my best friend Alyssa on the other hand did care. She wanted to know who her parents were, she wanted to know everything about them. She was adopted by this lady named Clara Oswald and she says "I did know your mother but I never knew THAT part of her father, " which confused us. 

Remember that telephone box I told you about? That box is what changed our lives...


	2. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a normal walk from school Alysa and Weston have to find a way out of the cybermen and daleks

The tardis chronicles chapter 2

Page 1 the tardis chronicles  
It all started on a cloudy day in the middle of November when I heard footsteps behind me on an empty street. "Alysa hey Alysa! Wait up!" It was Weston running over to me. "I was wondering where you were Weston." I said to him he was bent down wheezing he must've been running for 20 minuets with a messenger bag full of binders and books. His brown eyes were shut and his flat brown hair which was usually messy (his mum had to do it because it school picture day). "Come on Weston get up were almost home!" "You are almost home alysa" "Weston, are you serious you live right next door to me"

When we got home I was in my house doing homework and listening to music when I saw something bronze in the corner of my eye I looked again it was gone. I shrugged it off and kept on doing my homework we had our windows open talking to each other for help I shouted to him "Weston did you see that bronze thing?" He replied "what bronze thing? You are just seeing things." 

That night i heard a big BOOM I went down stairs to see what was going on and I looked everywhere but Clara was gone I looked out the window to see Clara Weston's mum and a man in a fez and a bow tie Clara noticed me and pointed to the bathroom and said stay there. There were also bronze things dotting the ground the man in the fez also saw me and was shocked but he turned away like something was wrong. I went into the bathroom like Clara said and hid until it was over then I heard something come in it was saying delete delete then it came into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the lack of t.c. I had writers block and had some family stuff that's all for me-Deku


	3. This is kinda back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda

Im thinking of rebooting the "series" so look out for that. I'm also planning on making some zelda fanfic so yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 2 chapters a day except for tommrow. Also it shifts perspectives between Weston and Alyssa when you see note Weston's writing but when you see page Alyssa's writing. That's all for me-Deku


End file.
